Walking Away
by MysticAvianna
Summary: Harry is desperate to get out. So desperate he takes the advice of the most unexpected person. He leaves the wizarding world for good. DarkHarry but no evil Multship
1. Shaking Hands With the Devil

Summary: Probably AU For the first time in his life, Harry takes the advice from the least likely person with a couple bargains between. He's had enough. The anger and betrayel was just too much, now that Harry is gone, will the world survive? Features Dark, Angry, Independent, and some super Power Harry... Multships MAYBE...

**The Emerald Eye Chroniciles: Part One**:

**Shaking Hands With The Devil**

Anger swelled up like a balloon deep inside of my very body. I felt the sickening sensation of hate and betrayel slid up inside of me. It coiled around me like a serpant coiling around its prey.

I lie in the dark my blazing green eyes staring at the white ceiling above me. My fists clenched so tightly the whiteness increased against my knuckles.

I thought about everything that happened to me in a little over ten months. I got my hand split open, I got my godfather killed, I found out who I had to kill AND I had to come back to this hell hole for the next two damn months because HE said so.

HE! That man... those twinkling blue eyes, and half mooned spectacles. I'd like to take those half mooned spectacles and break them preferrabley with his nose in contact.

'Yep!' I was mad. I was more than mad, I was angry, blazingly angry.

But what to do about this anger? Take it out on my relatives? Nah! They are all ready frightened. Not yet anyway.

What made me more angry was the letters I got off my friends. They pretended as if they knew exactly what I was thinking. Especially Hermione Granger. I scowled and had ripped her letter up in adozen little pieces.

She didn't know anything about my feelings. She didn't know nothing, all she knew was that Authority was the most important thing in her life. _Remember Harry, if you have any visions be sure to report them! _

Yack yack yack! I thought as I turned over, and stared at the dark wall that I was pressed against.

Kill or be Killed. Oh such a splendid, statement. Very splendid indeed. Bout like a hole in the head. I thought to myself with disgust.

'Dumbledore, Dumbledore, what have you done.' I whispered in the late night shadows. 'You've ruined my life, turned it upside down and gave it back to me with a smile.'

I needed to get away... leave. But how was I to do that when I had two order members watching me at every hour of the day? I wanted to just... go away and never come back.

"I'd have to disguise myself first.' I whispered to myself in the dark night. "I'd have to do some training. Find a way I can do magic without being discovered... but how." I tapped my mouth, and it was this particular piece that placed me into a deepened sleep...

"_Would you really leave?" asked a silk voice inside of my head. _

_I groaned, and opened my eyes, to feel the warmth of darkness around me, I looked over and my eyes widen to see Lord Voldemort standing there, in all his glory. His red eyes traveling over me, with interest, instead of malice. _

"_What?" I asked in silence. It was weird how I didn't feel my scar prickling and stinging. _

"_Would you really leave?" asked Voldemort quietly. "Yes, I read your mind." _

'_Great! Will this ever end.' I thought bitterly to myself, as I glanced around me. There was nothing in here. I wasn't even in my bed. It was all black except for Voldemort standing in front of me. _

"_I can help you leave Harry Potter. Leave the wizarding world to me. You don't have to do this! You don't have to go up against me. You don't have to do what Dumbledore says." _

_I licked my lips as I consteplated the evil wizards words. For the first time this maniac made sense! "Am I in a dream?" I asked. _

"_Yes and no. Your mind is wide open Harry. A squirrel could get in here." _

_I groaned and rubbed my eyes, and opened them he was still there. I should tell him to buzz off and go stuff it, but something held me back. I didn't know what it was, or did I? _

"_But if I leave, you will kill my friends." _

_The Dark Wizard crossed his arms and paced for a moment, "How about we come to an agreement, Harry. You leave, I'll help you do it! Leave the world to me and I will leave everyone you care about alone except for Dumbledore." _

_I sneered, "I don't care about him no more. He betrayed me." I hadn't realized how much malice was in my voice until a wide grin spread across Voldemort's face. _

"_Yes, he betrays many to achieve his goals. You will realize soon enough Harry that there is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it. Good and evil is a myth..." _

"_What's the catch?" I asked, crossing my arms. _

"_The catch? You DON'T come back." said Voldemort. _

"_I want to be able to do magic. I don't want to kill you I don't want to encounter you." I snapped. "I want to be free! Live a normal life..." _

"_And you can do that..." said Voldemort simply. "By saying the word." _

_I didn't know whether to jump at the chance or try to fight him out of my mind. _

"_How come my scar isn't hurting me?" I asked, curiously. _

_Voldemort consteplated this, "Because, I mean you no harm." _

_This had to be true, otherwise my scar would be on fire right now. _

_The chance to flee the world was almost to much... I started to feel all bubbly inside at the thought. _

"_I will leave everyone that is close to you alone. No harm shall befall on them by me or my followers, as long as you leave." _

_I looked up at him, "How do I know this isn't some malicious trick!" _

_He waved his hand, "Your scar should give you that indication. Everytime I'm think up a malicious event or getting angry doesn't that damn thing spark a warning?" _

_I groaned, and nodded, he was right. I rubbed my cursed scar, and sighed, "No Weasleys! No Grangers! No Longbottoms! No Remus Lupin! No LoveGoods!" I said fiercely. "Oh an no spouses of either of them!" I warned dangerously. _

_Voldemort nodded, "I can definitely accept those terms. That's not a lot. Are you willing to accept my help?" _

_I looked at the evil man that I was about to make a deal with, "What are you going to do?" _

"_I have been doing some research... I don't always toy with your mind Harry. I do have better things to do you know... I found through a source that when you were a baby your mother put a block on your mind because your power was too strong as a child. That's why I was destined to be half destroyed when I came to your house that night... Dumbledore after this placed the block back on you...! You still have that block." _

_Harry's mouth opened, "Block? He placed a block on my magic?" _

_Voldemort nodded, "All I need is your permission Harry, to take off the block. You are bound by an ancient magic, that I can't do anything to harm you, unless you permit it. Even in your own mind." Stated Voldemort. "So what about it? Remove the block?" _

"_Yes, ONLY the block!" I said firmly._

_I couldn't believe this, I was allowing this wizard to raise his wand to me! I can't be any more stupid... but I was desperate. My heart ached to be free from my captor. _

_Voldemort raised his wand, and I closed my eyes, tightly waiting for the inevitable, "Bloc de signature renversé!" _

_I heard the words, and as they escaped the wizards lips, I felt as if a wave of shocking hot water splashed inside of my very head, and suddenly my body exploded with silky heat spreading from my head down my spine and through my ears and nose all my senses were being wrapped up in this explosion of hot heat. The pressure slid down my very throat and wrapped around my whole body. I felt another jolt in my very heart and abdomin, and soon I felt it from the top of my head to my toes. A moment later it was over, and I opened my eyes, and a smile slid across Voldemort's face, "There... that must be why your hair never grew." _

_I blinked raised a hand and touched my hair, to see it LONG, extra long. "Whoa!" I said my eyes widen in horror. _

_A mirror was produced in front of me and as I gazed at myself, I nearly jumped in shock, "What the... hell.." I gasped. _

"_That's your natural matured self. You see, when the block was placed on you it supressed your magic so much that your growth was stopped at twelve years old." _

_My mouth opened slightly and I licked my lips, as I stared at myself. _

_My hair was long and passed my shoulders, in thick black locks, and it had a long wave to it. It touched my elbow almost. It was absolutely astounding how my face had suddenly matured, and my lips seemed fuller. I looked down at myself, and noticed my chest wasn't so sunk in like a childs was. It was out and more defined, due to Quidditch and all the other strenuous activities that I've done over the years. _

"_Well that seems fitting." stated Voldemort with a nod. _

_I looked at him, "I Feel weird." _

"_Course you do! You have your magic back plus tens fold!" stated Voldemort simply. _

_Harry noticed that his eye sight was perfect. _

"_Your mother must have had something to do with that." stated Voldemort simply. _

_I ran a hand through my long black hair and turned to Voldemort, "How do I get out of here? I can't just switch all my money without alerting Dumbledore." I said, feeling the hotness flash in my face, from the mere mention of the mans name. _

_Voldemort gave a light cackle, I cringed silently at that. "You really do not know much about the wizarding world." he stated as a matter of factly. _

_I scowled, at the bald headed man, who just smirked, "Not your fault Harry! You were kept from it! You have every right to walk into that bank and demand to see EVERY single account you own. Goblins do NOT follow wizarding law. They have their own established government. Goblins will do what you want... they don't answer to old fools who think they know better. You were just simply kept from it by luck." _

_My eyes narrowed, "By having someone go down with me everytime I have ever been to Gringotts." I answered, consciously. _

"_You're catching on." he said smoothly. "I hate to bring this up, but you probably own a lot more now due to Sirius Black's death." stated Voldemort. _

_I closed my eyes, feeling the sickening sensation in the pit of my stomach. _

"_I think it is in your best interest to read it." stated Voldemort. _

"_You know what it says?" I asked, glancing over. "How?" _

"_I don't know what it says, but Sirius Black was your legal guardian was he not?" _

_I only nodded, "But Dumbledore stole that from me." _

"_But contracts don't lie." stated Voldemort firmly. "He's dead, you have no other guardian. You are your own person. You are legally emancipated." _

_I blanched at hearing this, and a sense of excitement filled me until something else came to mind and it deflated, "Dumbledore will find a way around it.. Someway." _

"_Oh I assure you he's trying to get around it. With all the tabs he has in the Ministry. Even if they do emancipate you, you will probably have some sort of tracking charm on your wand." _

_I grew angry, frustrations and problems one after another just swelled up inside of me. _

"_How do I get rid of them?" I asked, 'I can't believe I was seeking advice from the number one enemy. Gods! I'm pathetic.' _

"_It's simple." said Voldemort. "So simple that I'm surprised no one else knows this..." he waved his hand gesturingly. _

"_Well..." I waved my hand hoping he'd continue. _

"_I have just the item." He pulled out a pink phial of potion. _

_My eyes widen, "What is that?" _

"_Anti-Tracking Charm Drought. It stops it! It's very simple to make. I believe it's a fourth year level." he said, simply. _

"_How do I know..." I touched my forehead and nodded, "Right scar."_

_I took the potion and shook my head, "I can't believe I'm accepting this potion from you! I was always told to stay away from Snape's potions now I'm taking a potion from someone whose even MORE vial." I mumbled, shaking my head and smelling the potion. _

_Voldemort cackled with amusement, "That is amusing Harry. I really would hate to kill off someone with talent." _

_I open spat something back but chose to keep my mouth shut for once. I soon dared myself and shook my head, "I hope I don't regret this." a moment later, it was down my throat and it stung going down, felt like spikes. _

"_Its suppose to feel that way." stated Voldemort simply. _

_I glared at him, before coughing and holding my throat, soon the feeling vanished, and I felt no different. _

"_You no longer have the Ministry Tracking Charms OR Dumbledore Tracking Charms." _

_I grunted, and scratched my head, "Anything else?" _

"_Yes, leave, and don't come back Potter!" he said in a low dangerous voice. _

_I sat and thought about this for several minutes before nodding, "I'm leaving. I'll be gone by Friday..." _

_He grinned, "Your friends are safe, I shall not harm them so long as you stay away...!" he stated silkily. _

_I nodded, not believing I just sided with the devil. I just made a deal and a pact with the devil. Boy, was I going to reap this reward. I thought to myself. But, as I laid back down consciously, I stared up at the ceiling. This was all for the best. I need to get away. I need to be free. And this was the only way I could do it. Sometimes, deals had to be made, even by the most hated enemies had to make deals with one another... _

_If I'm going to regret this later on, I'm going to have fun and enjoy myself for the time being... _

**A.N. Would someone review tell me what they think of the story so far? This is my first story... thanks I would REALLY love it. TTFN**


	2. Priceless Gift

_The Priceless Gift_

When I awoke the next morning I lay there in my bed, listening to the birds outside chirping. The wind blew in and ruffled the curtains. I could hear the chimes of my aunts tinkling in the background. As I laid there I thought about the dream, I had just had, and as I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, I got a startling revelation when I realized I had no glasses on and I could see perfectly.

I slid out of the bed, and walked straight to the wardrobe and stared at myself, "Holy shit!" I gasped, in shock, as I stared at my tall, self. I had to be at least 510! Big difference from the 5 foot 3 that I had been just last night.

My hair was indeed long, and wavy, just above my elbow by about three inches. I wasn't skinny nor was I lanky. I rubbed my face looking at the mature yet boyish look that was in place. As I ran my hand that was much larger over my face, I felt a bristle, and I nearly jumped with shock, when I realized, it was facial hair near my hair line on my cheek.

I stood there just staring at myself. I turned around several times, feeling like a female doing such a thing, but I couldn't help it. It's like waking up and realizing you have changed overnight. Which is what he did.

I felt strong and powerful, much more powerful than I had ever felt. The energy I had was immense and strong. I cupped my cheeks and leaned in closer, and shook my head, "Crickey! This is bloody wicked." was all I could say.

I then remembered that Voldemort took away the tracking on my wand, I slid it out from under my pillow and stared down at it, cautiously. "Here goes nothing! _Accio Book!"_ The book shot into my hand swiftly much faster than I had anticipated.

I glanced over at the window, expecting a large barn owl to swoop in on me. I waited ten more minutes when a grin spread upon my face. I punched my fists in the air, and snickered, "Its over...! I can leave." I hissed to myself, the excitement and mischief littered my green eyes.

It didn't take long for me to take a shower, shave that nasty bit of hair that was on my cheek off, without getting cut, and changing into some clothes, that were much to short for me. "Need new clothes." I mumbled to myself, as I knelt down and pulled everything out from under the floorboard.

The excitement shot through me, as I gathered all my stuff up. I had placed my hair back in a low ponytail. Something, I was going to have to get use too.

I used the fifth year charm, and shrunk all my items, and used a feather weight charm, and stuck it in my backpack and pulled out my invisbility cloak. I leaned against the window and poked out from behind the curtains, to hear murmuring, "Two sickles... blimey that's too cheap." grumbled the gruff voice of Mundungas Fletcher.

I almost felt bad leaving on Mundungas Fletcher's watch... the word was ALMOST however, for I slipped out of the room.

No one was home, this was going to make things MUCH easier. I thought to myself, as I slid on the invisbility cloak and eased open the door, into the bright sunlight that was shining brightly down all around Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia's begonias were perky and swaying in the soft wind. It was a really warm day, a good day to run away. I thought with a smile.

It didn't take me long to sneak far enough away from Privet, that I could call on the night bus. Making sure my scar was hidden, I stepped onto the purple monster, to hear Stan's usual speech. I gave him a false name, and galleons before sitting and waiting patiently for the very nauseating ride to end.

Soon I was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Glancing into a window next to the Leaky Cauldron. I ruffled his bangs making sure my scar was well hidden, and with one last look and a deep breath, I entered the busy pub to hear laughter and chatter. I dodged many people, with my book bag over my shoulder.

Diagon Alley, was amazingly rich, and as I remembered it, when I frrst stepped through the to the cobblestone walk way. It gave me a sense of pleasure to walk along the many other witches and wizards. Too bad he would be ending that all too soon...

Gringotts Bank was easily the largest building in the underground world of wizarding shops and such. As I entered I walked along the nicely polished floors up to a counter with my head held high. I wasn't going to take any shit from these goblins.

"I'm Harry Potter, I want to get a balance of EVERY one of the vaults I happen to own, no questions asked."

I stated firmly. I flipped up my bangs for a split second allowing the pointy eared goblin with yellow teeth to see my so called 'ID'

The mouth of the goblin fell open, "Y.. Yes sir. Griphook!" called the goblin.

I remembered Griphook from my first year, when Hagrid brought me. The goblin exited, and the other goblin started talking in Gobblegook, to the goblin who glanced over several times sizing me up.

I gave him a pointed stare, causing Griphook to look away and nod and mumble something, before motioning for me to follow.

"Come this way Mr. Potter. This is a pleasant surprise. You are just in time, Mr. Dumbledore told us you wouldn't be able to make it to Mr. Black's Will."

Anger swelled up the size ofa beach ball inside of me, as I heard this, "My Godfathers will? I was never told?"

"We sent out an owl two days ago Mr. Potter." said Griphook as he pointed to a comfortable chinz chair.

I slowly sat down in it, feeling the anger slid up in me. I closed my eyes, "That son of a bitch." I whispered, "He manipulated me! He kept that owl from coming!" I hissed.

Griphook sat down and folded his hands, "Excuse me Mr. Potter?"

"Dumbledore, he's butted in far too much!" I muttered, "That's it!" I mumbled, "Griphook, I would like to hear the will and everything else that I own! That you happened to have informed me on but somehow I never received any message."

Griphook's eyes widen, "You never received our owls?"

My eyes narrowed, "Owls... as in plural?" I asked slowly, I clenched my fists, as Griphook nodded, "Yes, we sent you many."

I closed my eyes, and squeezed it tightly when "CRASH!" the glass windows in the office shattered to pieces.

Griphooks eyes widen, as he watched his vases bust and crack in tiny pieces.

I started feeling the hot rush of anger, hotter than I had ever felt it.

"I can't believe it. That bastard! That... ulgh!" I bent down head between my knees to calm my nerves. "I'm so angry right now!" I hissed.

Griphook looked stunned, "What have I done?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said, through gritted teeth.

I came back up and looked at Griphook, "I apologize Griphook. It seems that someone has been manipulating my life, controlling it to where I cannot breath."

Griphook only nodded in understanding, "Well Mr. Potter, you don't have to be manipulated any longer." he said pulling out a large box and some files.

"WE have all your folders on the Potters Estate and the Black Estate. Mr. Remus Lupin has not made an appearance as of yet, so his part of the will has been kept under wraps. You and Remus are the only remaining people he has placed in the will... so shall we get on with it Harry?"

I nodded, and pressed my hands against his desk, "Yes Griphook."

"Great... now Mr. Black, has written this just a week before his death. He must have known he would be in quite a lot of danger."

"How can you give out a will when the Ministry thinks he is a criminal?"

"Wills and Ministry do not interfere with one another. It is the contract and law between wizards and goblins. We don't care who someone has killed. If you want money if you want to keep your money safe it can be safe here... along with anything else."

I just grinned, "I like that."

The goblin showed a set of yellow sharp teeth with his grin, "Yes, so do we Mr. Potter." he handed me a letter, "You are to read this at your leisure, but I would advise you to read it soon, there may be something of importance in there."

I nodded, and went straight to opening the letter, as I did, I seen the scribbles of my godfathers writing and the pain swelled up inside of me.

Dear Harry,

Don't you start crying on me kiddo! I'm here with you no matter what, always in your heart. Got it? I never got around to telling you how much I loved you or how much you really mean to me. But you did mean a lot to me. More than anything Harry. You believed in me at a time when no one else did. Now that I'm gone, you are legally emancipated, and please do not let Dumbledore run your life or manipulate it. You don't have to fight in this nasty war. Just because you're a Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to stick around and be brave. You can leave and enjoy your life and come back later. You don't have to sacrifice it now. Please look out for Remus for me, and make sure he is all right. The werewolf has been through enough to last any man a lifetime. You own everything and remember to ask a goblin to look in your other vaults. Its not much seeing as all of your parents stuff was destroyed in the house, but I believe their wands, death certificates and deads to houses and estates all across the world reside in a minature vault. You may want to ask to take a look at it. You have every right, and Albus Dumbledore has kept it from you all too long.

Please take care of yourself and remember to live up to the Marauders expectation and don't always play the pawn or the good guy. Sometimes you have to fight fire with that same exact fire because the water can get out of hand. You got it kiddo? I'm going to sign off now and please, don't cry over me, I'm probably wherever it is I am having a time with your parents. Please, don't cry for me. I love you just like a son.

Love, Sirius O. Black.

Ps. I never got around to telling you just how much you flew like your father..

The tears escaped my eyes and trailed down my cheeks, as I closed the letter, and sniffed.

Griphook looked the other way in respect, and I was glad he was doing so.

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulder, as I held the letter in my hand.

I wiped away the tears and gave a nod, "Thanks Griphook. Let's continue."

Griphook nodded, "Very well MR. Potter..." He pulled out a box of items. "This was in Sirius Black's Safe Box. He had it hidden specifically for you when you were of age, but since he has departed it rightfully belongs to you."

Harry seen a set of mirrors, he seen a large muggle notebook that seemed to date back to the seventies. He seen many items including rings and necklaces, as they were placed down, he got information on each.

"These are communciation mirrors."

"I have the other. Its destroyed."

"Simple reparing charm should fix." said Griphook handing him the mirrors, and then the notebook. "I have no idea what this is. He didn't tell me." Griphook handed it to me, and when I opened it, I was stunned to see moving pictures of a stag, a dog, and a drawing of a werewolf instead of a full fledged picture. On top it said, 'Animagus Transformation Receipe.'

"Wow!" whispered Harry in shock. "This is animagi!"

Griphook just grinned, "This ring was your godfather's Hogwarts school ring." He handed it to me. I took a look. It was beautiful, it was silver, with a black carving of a dog on one side and a lion on the other side, and a ruby red gem with a gold G on it. Around it was Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizarding, all around the ruby. Underneath it had my godfathers name. I slid it on my middle finger, and it fit perfectly.

Griphook held up a necklace with a silver SB on it as the charm.

"From what I was told when he came in, this is very valuable. I have no idea why. I guess its just something dear to him." He handed it to Harry who felt the power, radiate from him when he heard a soft voice in his head, 'Hi ya bud! How you doing?'

I fell out of my chair in absolute shock, as I heard the voice, "Sirius?" I said sitting on the floor.

Griphook glanced over in shock. "Mr. Potter are you all right?"

I nodded and scrambled up and back onto the chair, my eyes widen.

"Yeah its me! I'm dead now aren't I?" he asked.

"Uh... yes." I said softly.

Griphook was now looking at me oddly, but all I could think of was the voice in my head. "How..." I started.

"I made this June 16th! I was bored out of my mind and thought I'd make this and place my magic, personality, and echo inside."

I just looked at the necklace, "Wow! So.. Its like a portrait?"

"Yes! No one else can here me kiddo but you. How you doing? Don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you! I'm upset with Dumbledork!" I answered, getting a laugh out of the necklace.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." I said softly.

Griphook looked at me, in surprise.

When I realized I was talking to no one and Griphook was staring at me, I told him what it was, and for a Goblin he grinned at me, "That's absolutely ingenius Mr. Potter. Looks like you have your godfather back."

"Yeah... looks it." I said with tears lining my eyes once again...


End file.
